bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gorilla Dissolution
"The Gorilla Dissolution" is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on May 8, 2014. Summary Penny gets fired from her movie and takes a serious look at her life decisions. Raj and Sheldon go to the new "Spiderman" movie and see Emily on a date with another guy. Mrs. Wolowitz breaks her leg and Howard and Bernadette have to take care of her every need. Extended Plot In the Wolowitz house, Howard, Bernadette and Raj are moving a walking exercise machine up the stairs. It slides down the stairs crushing Howard's mother and breaking her leg. Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's and all Sheldon wants to talk about is seeing the new Spiderman movie. Penny is still complaining about how horrible her movie is. Bernadette and Howard are now taking care of his mother who is confined to the downstairs guest room. They are discussing getting her a stair climbing chair or a nurse. Sheldon and Raj are attending the Spiderman movie together and they run into Emily who is on a date with another guy. Sheldon wants the dermatologist to check out his forehead. On the Serial Apeist movie set, Wil Wheaton and Penny finish a scene. Penny wants to do it again to do it better. Both Leonard, who is on the set, and Wil Wheaton ask the director to let her do it again and they are all fired. At the Wolowitz house, Bernadette says that Howard keeps asking about having a baby and that taking care of his mother is just like taking care of a baby. In apartment 4A, Sheldon is making tea for Raj who is upset about seeing Emily at the movies. Sheldon feels that that would not happen with Amy. Then they discuss that both couples have not yet had sex. Leonard, Penny and Wil are at a bar commisurating over being fired from a schlocky movie. At least Wil is still famous and he gets called for an audition for another potentially horrible movie. Raj is at his apartment and Emily comes to talk. The guy was her tattoo artist who had been asking her out for weeks. She mentions the tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. She wants to show them all to Raj as they start to kiss. Leonard and Penny are back in her apartment after a long tiring day. Penny wants to start making smarter decisions. She realizes that her career, fame and fortune are not that important. Penny then asks Leonard if he wants to marry her. Leonard asks if he is a smart decision, like choosing a healthy bran muffin. Penny doesn't care what pastry he is because she is CHOOSING HIM. Leonard is still talking about being a pastry and Penny tells him to forget about it. Leonard does want to marry and they just nonchalantly agreed that they are now engaged which seems anti-climatic. To change the mood, Leonard pulls a ring out of his wallet, gets down on one knee and asks Penny formally. Penny says "yes" and he slips the ring on her finger that still has ape hair glued to it. Finally, it's obvious that Howard and Bernadette hired a nurse to take care of Mrs. Wolowitz. Notes *'Title Reference:' Penny role of the girl/gorilla clone ends after she is fired from the movie. *Taping date: April 15, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on May 8, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon referred to Penny as a gorilla when he tried to teach her a little physics in "The Gorilla Experiment" and in her movie she is playing a girl/gorilla clone. *Penny and Leonard officially become engaged. *Raj and Emily consummate getting past their jealousy issues in their relationship. *Like in "The Proton Resurgence", Howard and Bernadette talk about one day starting a family and being prepared to take care of their own baby. This time, they have a baby to take care of Howard's mother. *It gets pretty obvious Sheldon is happy and secure with his relationship with Amy since he points out that he's not afraid of Amy being with someone else because she cannot have physical contact with another person but him, despite that they haven't had sex yet. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" and "The Love Spell Potential", he has admitted openly that he might someday have sex with Amy, so his happiness may be unseen partial excitement on looking forward to that day. Another reason Sheldon is happy is that they are in a steady relationship, which ironically began when Sheldon became jealous of Amy and Stuart on a date in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". Quotes To be entered. Gallery WilBikini.jpg|Penny's acting partner. Bikwill.jpg|Yeah, that's Wil Wheaton. Gore4.jpg Gore3.jpg Gore2.jpg Gore1.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-469 Taping Report by Moyra and Chloe Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Penny Proposes Category:Marriage Proposal